1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle heating device which is independent of the vehicle engine and having burner to which metered quantity of fuel combustion air is delivered. In particular, the invention relates to such a heating device where the combustion air is delivered by means of a blower driven by an electric motor and in which the amount of combustion air and/or fuel is adjustable, and where operation of the heating device is controlled by a control device which contains a nonvolatile data storage and a microprocessor.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic motor vehicle heating device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,095. In addition to a fuel pump which is used as a means for metered delivery of fuel, each heating device also has an electric motor-driven combustion air blower on which an adjustable bypass screw is provided as a means for changing the amount of combustion air delivered. These setting screws are used in combustion air blowers to equalize production-induced tolerances on the assemblies involved in combustion and to correct the fuel-air ratio to achieve legally prescribed threshold values, for example, for CO.sub.2 content in the exhaust gas. Mechanical adjustment of a correction valve for the fuel-air ratio of this type is awkward, on the one hand, and on the other, generally, not very exact due to the positioning force to be applied to overcome the self-locking of the setting screw.